needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword of Justice
Sword of Justice is a midsize vehicle resembling a police car with large spikes mounted on the bumpers and hubcaps. With decent powersave and aerial control, he is suitable both for racing and wasting, although he is more suited as a waster because of his high strength. Sword of Justice is especially aggressive, this being perhaps most noticeable in Stage Three, where the game specifically tells the player to flee - "You better run, run run" - and where Sword of Justice constantly chases other cars. He often around the hoop where other cars are trying to fix. When near DR Monstaa, it attempts to kill him, usually dying in the process, as he is sucidally agressive. He usually Kamikazes into the player. Appearance Sword of Justice debuts in Need for Madness 2, Arrested By The Man where the stage tells you to run because his strength is higher than most cars, and because he has a high power save. Then he appears at Twisted Revenge where the only option is to waste, but keep in mind of what Sword Of Justice can do! However, if you use Radical One, you can waste Sword of Justice in less than 2 minutes (if you are good with Radical One)! He also appears in stage 16: Four Dimensional Vertigo and will try to chase you down a lot, but in fact on this stage appears the three wasters and he will leave you alone to get out the way of the Wasters. He is fast and may win even if Mighty Eight has been wasted. He will always intercept your turns and will ALWAYS bother you (If within range of Provoke). When out of range, he will race and will usually be about 5-10 seconds behind the race leader. The problem with him is, he can be thrown VERY easily, almost as easily as Formula 7, and will take moderate Damage or heavy damage/wasted. He also will waste almost in any level, and therefore he is sucidally aggressive, yet more careful and strategic than High Rider's AI. .]] Trivia *Many gamers say that Sword of Justice's theme is Ability. *It is the second "sedan" that is ideal for wasting, right before Radical One. *It resembles a 2002 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor Concept. *Many gamers call this car the "Mini EL KING" becuase of its lacked speed and really high power, except it is a car. *The Warning Lights on the top do NOT flash. *He is the second obvious Bully Car, as he meets the Bully Car Criteria: 1. They are sucidally agressive, often Kamikazing into the player, and 2. They only go for the player, regardless of what car the player is driving. The same goes for High Rider. *If Sword of Justice and Lead Oxide was trying to waste each other, both would end up wasted due to Sword of Justice being stronger then Lead Oxide but it can't take as much damage as him. The same thing would also happen if Kool Kat and High Rider tried wasting Sword of Justice, with the outcome wasting both of them. thumb|Arrested in the name of justice. Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class B Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Bully Car Category:Wasters Category:All Purpose Cars